


Ryouma's Beautiful Song

by Cinnabun_Sins



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura is strong as heckle, Butter me up, Dont take this fanfic seriously, M/M, She is like a chihuahua, Smol but scary, fear her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabun_Sins/pseuds/Cinnabun_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day in Vallas and two high princes were going to have an epic battle to the death. That is until Ryouma started singing a certain song, this made Azura pissed and everything went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryouma's Beautiful Song

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take his seriously. If there are any mistakes of any kind just know I did this at 2 am so I will regret ever making this.

It was a fine day in the land of Valla, nothing could ever disturbed this peaceful afternoon. 

“BUTTER ME UP!” The sudden battle cry was heard throughout the whole castle as a Hoshidian prince withdrew his sword.

“FOR THE GLORY OF…. My love for you.”  
Recoiled the Nohrian prince, giving a heartfelt smile to the Lobster lord, I mean Ryouma.

“Oh Xandererererer, you know exactly what to say to heal my wounded heart.” Smiling Lobster Lo- Ryouma outstretched his hand, as the other was placed over his heart.

“Please don't start singing.” But it was too late. The Lobster has already begun his screeching.

“YOU ARE MY OCEANS GAY WAVE.”

“please stop”

“DESTINED TO SEEK MY LOVE FROM YOUR DARK ASS PART OF THE HOODS JUST OUT OF REACH”

No matter how much Xander begged Lobster Prince to stop he would continue to sing his song which began to had affect on the Nohrian prince. He slowly got up and sang with Lobster Prince. 

“IN THE WHITE CUM A HAND JERKD YOU OFF”

They had abruptly stopped when the heard a snap of a twig in the distance.

It was Azura.

She was pissed.

She was ready to kill.

No one messed with her favorite song.

No one.

Both of them prayed to their gods hoping that the ass beating they were about to get is going to be pleasurable and not hurtful.  
But the gods didn't listen, they never listen.

Their asses got handed to them by a small dancer who only had a stick at hand, even though her spear was sitting right next to her. She didn't need a weapon to set them start. 

After that embarrassing defeat they spoke to each lying down because Azura had crushed every bone on their legs. Good thing Xander rides a horse. Ryouma also rides something, and it's not an animal. 

They looked at each other longingly before one of them spoke up saying in the most loving tone,”yaranaika.” 

That was all it took for a sloppy makeout session to happen. There was lots of love. 

The next morning, they were found lying on the ground holding each other in a loving embrace. Their retainers were confused but happy that they looked happy together. That is until they heard Ryouma whisper,”butter me up,” into Xander's ear. Things got weird and kinky after that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read this. But at least you made it through???? :D


End file.
